Born into Dusk
by Crimson Nephilim
Summary: Full Summary Inside. Dying, Dean is taken to Forks Hospital where Carlisle Cullen makes a deal. Now Dean must deal with being a vampire, the apocolypse, and protecting his brother. May end up being slash.


Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Twilight.

Summary: As if dealing with the apocalypse wasn't bad enough, Dean has become the very thing he hunts. Injured and dying, Dean is rushed to Fork's Hospital where Carlisle Cullen makes a split second decision that will change the course of Dean and Sam Winchester's lives. Set after 'My Bloody Valentine'. Set after Breaking Dawn for Twilight.

**Chapter 1**

**Be Born Again, My Son**

Sam's face was wet with tears as he watched his brother be wheeled away into the hospital. Dean's blood covered his clothes and hands. He had no idea what had happened. It had been a simple salt and burn, but something had gone wrong. He still wasn't sure what had gone wrong, but his brother had ended up looking like a pin cushion, filled with kitchen knives.

Sam turned when a man touched his shoulder. It was Police Chief Charlie Swan.

"You want to tell me what happened, son? I thought you and your brother were supposed to be good at this kind of stuff. I wouldn't have called Bobby if I thought something like this would happen to one of you."

Sam looked back to where they had wheeled his brother.

"I wish I knew what happened. The bones were burning…it shouldn't have been able to do anymore. In its last moments, it threw the kitchen knives at Dean."

Charlie rubbed Sam's back before taking a deep breath and letting out a sigh.

"Let's get you cleaned up."

* * *

Carlisle Cullen looked down at Dean Winchester. Carlisle was well aware of the fact that this boy was a hunter. Alice had seen a vision of the boy joining their family. Alice was almost never wrong. Carlisle only wished that they could have found a way to stop this from happening, but Alice had not seen how Dean had gotten hurt, only that he would become one of them.

Alice had spoken of the apocalypse. She had seen the Hell Gate open, seen Lucifer rise from hell; she had also seen that Dean and his brother Sam had a large part to play in the upcoming war.

Dean was barely conscious when Carlisle leaned down and spoke to him.

"You're dying Dean. I know you hunt vampires, but my family and I are not like the others. We are a different breed. My family and I feed on animals, not humans."

Dean looked as if he wanted to run away, but he couldn't even move.

"My daughter Alice can see the future. She saw the war that is to come. I will turn you, and give you the added strength to fight that war and protect your brother. Or I can let you die."

Dean closed his eyes, a single tear falling from his eyes.

Sammy, he couldn't let Lucifer get a hold of Sammy. He couldn't let Lucifer win. He needed to be around to protect them, and the prospect of going back to Hell didn't sound good at all.

Dean slowly opened his eyes again and gave a single nod.

Carlisle leaned down and whispered softly in Dean's ear. "Be reborn, my son."

* * *

Sam Winchester sat in the Cullen's kitchen, holding a mug of coffee that had long since gone cold.

He had been told that his brother Dean had passed away and that the body had disappeared. He had spent an hour in disbelief. During that hour, Charlie Swan had driven him from the hospital to the Cullen house where he had found his brother lying on a bed in a terrible amount of pain. That had been four hours ago. He had been sitting here with this cold cup of coffee for four hours as the Cullen's told him everything about what had happened and what was going to happen.

The explanation was simple enough.

1. Carlisle Cullen and his family (consisting of his wife Esme, his children Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper and his daughter in law/ Edward's wife Bella), were all vampires. His granddaughter and Edward and Bella's daughter was half vampire.

2. They were not like the vampires that he and his brother hunted. They did not grow a second set of teeth and they could walk in the sunlight without any pain, however their skin would light up like diamonds under direct sunlight. This was why they lived in a place that was almost always overcast. On top of this, they could not be killed by decapitation, mostly because of the fact that no mortal weapon could cut off their heads. They were much harder to kill than what he and Dean used to hunt.

3. Edward could read minds. Bella could create a mental block around herself and others. Nessie (their daughter) was a bit confusing in that she could transfer thoughts and images into someone else's head if she touched them. Jasper was an empath and could both read and manipulate emotions. Alice could see the future.

4. Alice saw visions of the Hell Gate opening, Lucifer rising, and the war. She had also seen Dean becoming a vampire like them, but not how this came about. She did not see that Dean would be turned into a human porcupine.

5. Carlisle, who was a doctor, had asked Dean if he would wish to become a vampire, or die. Dean had given permission to become a vampire.

6. This was Dean's choice.

7. Dean was turning into a vampire.

8. Dean was becoming what they hunted.

9. Dean…was dead, Dean was undead, Dean was a fucking vampire!

Sam took a deep breath and looked down at the cold coffee before looking back up at Carlisle.

"Um…what?"

Somehow, Sam never thought that this would sink in.

* * *

Sam had been given yet another shock when he had learned that there was also another type of werewolf that resided within the area. This type was completely different from the breed that he and Dean had hunted. Unlike their heart eating counterparts, these werewolves were able to shift at will, did not lust for human flesh…or hearts, and retained their human minds while in their second form. They also shifted completely into a giant wolf instead of just sprouting extra hair and claws. These wolves took it upon themselves to kill the vampires like the Cullens, but due to a treaty, the Cullens were safe from them.

They had broken the treaty when Dean had been turned, but an explanation about Dean being a key player in stopping the apocalypse had shut the wolves up right away.

That…and they would be keeping Sam for collateral.

Well he wasn't really collateral. It was likely that Dean would come looking for Sam when he woke up. Being around a bunch of werewolves would serve as protection for Sam.

He hoped.

He didn't think his brother would ever be a killer, but he wasn't completely sure. Carlisle had said that the first year was nearly mindless for a vampire. They thought of only one thing and that thing was blood. They didn't care if you had once been family; they would drain you to appease their thirst without a second thought and wouldn't even realize that they had killed you until after they had regained their minds.

He didn't think that Dean would be so absent minded. He had been trained as a hunter. His job was to protect innocent people from supernatural evils. He doubted that his brother would ever become a supernatural evil himself…even if he did become something supernatural.

Even in his own mind, Sam knew that he was rambling and quickly decided that he should stop thinking and just wait to see what would happen.

How the hell was he going to tell Cas and Bobby?

* * *

Dean had no idea where he was. Hell, for a moment he didn't know who he was either.

It took him a moment to realize that he was lying on a bed in a bright room. He could see everything in crisp focus despite the fact that the window clearly showed that there was a moon outside, and that therefore it was night.

He could smell so many scents. Almost too many. He could hear every single sound. There was a mouse running through some fallen leaves outside the window. An owl had just swooped down and caught it. He had heard the owl's wings.

Dean slowly sat up and realized that despite how observant he had been of the outside world, he had not been observant of what had been going on inside of his room.

There was a strange blond man looking at him.

Dean hissed and got off of the bed, crouching in the corner in a defensive position.

He stopped suddenly and stood up.

He knew this man. Where did he know him from? What had he been doing? The last thing he remembered was going on a Salt and Burn with Sammy when…

Dean touched his chest.

There were no marks, even when he lifted his shirt. The only scars that remained on his body where the marks where Castiel had pulled him out of hell, and even those had subsided greatly.

The events at the hospital came crashing down on Dean.

He had made a deal. He had become a vampire.

The weight of the situation was too much for Dean, and he realized that he had actually fallen too his knees, looking down at his hands as if he was some sort of monster.

"You're not a monster you know."

Dean looked up at the doctor and growled.

"What, you read minds too?"

"No, that is Edward's area of expertise. But I was in the exact same position that you are in now once. My father was a priest. I was sent out on a witch hunt…a vampire found me and somehow I escaped. When I woke up…I was thinking the same things. But I've never killed anyone Dean. I got by on feeding from animals and eventually I was able to ignore human blood completely. I became a doctor and started saving lives."

Carlisle moved forward and crouched down in front of Dean.

"You will do the same. The first year is the hardest. You are already showing much more consciousness than any newborn has besides my daughter in law. Most are mindless beings that are driven by their lust for blood. But some are gifted with restraint. Alice had a vision before you woke up. Human blood will hold no sway over you. We could bring your brother here right now and you would not hurt him. I could bring in a bleeding human and you would not bat an eye. Of course, I think we will take things slow just in case…give it a week before we have supervised visits with your brother. Now then…are you hungry?"

Dean was starving, and it wasn't for a bacon cheeseburger and a pie either.

* * *

That is chapter 1. In chapter 2 you will see how he reacts to Sam.

Please tell me in reviews if you want this to be Slash or not. Slash would consist of either Sam or Dean being with a Vampire OC. If you want it to be slash, tell me who you want to get into the relationship with the OC, and if not then tell me you don't want it to be slash.

Also, check out my other story Nephilim. It is pure Supernatural. There is a Slash Poll for that story in my profile.


End file.
